Lifelines Part I
by spacelizard
Summary: Odo returns to Deep Space Nine...my first fanfic.


This is my first attempt at fanfic ever, in fact I've never really written much of anything except a poem here and there. I hope it doesn't suck too much. I know parts of it probably need more work. I posted another story on here called "A Celebration" a short time ago, but I had started on this story first. The idea for "A Celebration" came to me while I was already working on this story. Originally it was meant as a stand-alone story, but I may eventually use "A Celebration" as an ending to this story, who knows. Good or bad, I'm kind of enjoying writing, but I know I have a lot to learn. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

This story takes place after the finale of DS9. The main difference is I wrote Jadzia back into the story. I never did like the way they killed her off the series.

* * *

As always, Paramount owns the copyright to Star Trek and its characters. No infringement of Paramount's copyrights is intended. This story is mine.

* * *

**LIFELINES**

**_Part I_**

Kira's sleep was wrestles. She tossed and turned in the darkness. Suddenly she awoke. She lay there for a moment before remembering that she had just been dreaming. -_Prophets I miss him- _she said to herself. Still groggy, she rubbed her eyes and was surprised to find her face damp from tears. -_Nerys, stop it. Just stop it.-_ she told herself.

It had been a year since Odo had left the station to go back to his people. Not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought about him…wondered how he was doing, if he was alright…if he still thought about her. She tried to not let herself get lost in thoughts of him.

She looked over at the clock on the nightstand by her bed. -_Prophets I have to get some sleep if I'm going to be in any condition to report for duty_.- She rolled over on her side, clenching her blankets tightly around her and tried to drift off to sleep again.

---

Odo emerged from the Great Link in his familiar solid form. The female Changeling followed closely behind him.

"You tricked me!" Odo said. He was visibly upset.

"Odo, we only did what we felt was best for you. You belong here, with us. It was the only way we could get you to come home to us."

"You mean what was best for _you_! You only needed me to help cure the others. It was all a lie! How long were you intending to keep this from me?"

"As long as was necessary. I'm sorry you found out this way. I warned the others to be careful. We had hoped that once you knew what being part of the link is truly about that you wouldn't want to leave. No matter what."

"They are my friends. And they were willing to trust you."

"They are solids. They are our enemies."

"You know I can't stay here. Not now." Odo said and turned his back towards the female Changeling.

"You may go back to them if you must. But you will be destroyed along with them."

---

Kira sat in her office looking over the next week's duty roster drinking a cup of raktajino. She'd needed it to stay awake throughout the day. Her com badge beeped.

"Yes?"

"Colonel, there's an unidentified ship coming through the wormhole. We've tried hailing them, there's no answer."

"I'm on my way, Ensign." Kira said and headed for Ops.

"Report." Kira ordered.

"I'm picking up a very weak distress signal. But I'm still unable to hail them."

"Allow them to land on docking pad 4. And have a security team ready."

"Yes, Sir."

"Chief, report." Kira said to the security chief over her com badge a few minutes later.

"You might want to come down here, Sir."

"What is it?"

"Just get down here."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Kira approached the Security Chief in the docking bay.

"What is it?" She asked.

He smiled and pointed towards the airlock.

"Odo?" Kira smiled. She couldn't believe that Odo was back. "What's wrong?" She could tell something was bothering him. He was quiet, and reserved, even more than usual.

"Everything."

"Let's go to my quarters and talk. You can rest there."

---

Odo looked around at the familiar surroundings. Not much had changed in her quarters since he'd left.

"Can I get you anything?" Kira asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No, I'm fine. Nerys, we'll need to contact Starfleet."

"Starfleet? It's that serious?"

"I'm afraid it is. They lied to me. They lied to all of us."

"About what?"

"The other Changelings. They tricked me into going back there. They never intended to keep the peace with the Federation. It was just to trick me to going back there and rejoining the link. I over heard them talking about it. They hid it from me when I was in the link, I don't know how. I didn't see any signs of the Dominion planning an attack, but the female Changeling warned me that I'd be destroyed along with the solids."

"I'm sending a secure message to Starfleet now informing them."

"I'm sorry, Nerys."

"For what? You've done nothing to be sorry for, Odo."

"But I should have known…I just don't know how they were able to keep it from me for so long." Odo walked over to the window and looked out towards the wormhole.

"You had no way of knowing. Please don't blame yourself."

"You kept these?" He saw part of an arched shape that he used to use to explore his shape-shifting abilities, and the bucket he used to regenerate in sitting under the window.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. After you left, they cleared out your quarters. I managed to save these from being taken. I don't know why. I suppose having them here made me feel…" Kira paused as she searched for the right words. "…closer to you. I know it's silly of me."

Odo was silent for several moments.

"I'm so sorry, Odo. I know how hard this must be for you."

"No you don't, Nerys. You can't understand. I have no one now, I'm alone."

"Odo, you have us, your friends who care about you…me."

"It's not the same Nerys. If only you knew what it was like to link with them in the Great Link. I'm grateful to all of you for everything you've done, but it's just not the same. I hate them for what they've done, what they were planning to do. But it's…lonely, Nerys.

Kira held Odo's hands.

"I love you Odo." Kira smiled and put her had on his cheek.

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart. Why would that change?"

"Because I left you."

"You left because you had to, Odo. In fact it made me love you more because I knew you gave up everything to help the others."

"Nerys…I…missed you."

"Odo, you said you didn't have anyone to link with but you do…you have me. I know it's not the same as being in the link. But you don't have to be lonely. We have each other."

"I don't know what to say, Nerys."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know how much I love you." Kira kissed Odo.

---

Odo was fascinated with her smooth, bare skin. He morphed his hands into liquid form and massaged her back.

"You're crying Nerys?"

"Tears of joy, Odo. Tears of joy." Kira smiled.

Odo wiped a tear from her cheek. He shifted into liquid form and surrounded her.

-_Nerys_- Kira thought she heard Odo's voice, but how?

-_I'm here Nerys.-_ She heard him again.

-_Odo?-_ She realized he was communicating with her telepathically.

-_How is this possible?-_ She asked him with her thoughts.

-_I don't know. I never thought this would be possible with a solid. But it's wonderful.-_

She could feel what he was feeling and he could feel what she was feeling. She knew his thoughts. He knew her thoughts. Never in her life had she felt so loved. So safe. So connected to another being.

---

Kira opened her eyes. It was early morning. For a moment she thought she'd been dreaming again. She couldn't feel Odo's telepathic connection to her any more. -_That was some dream, Nerys- _she said to herself and smiled.

She stretched as she yawned, and rolled over onto her side. She was a bit startled to find the familiar shimmering liquid nestled up against her. -_Thank the Prophets, it wasn't another dream.- _She said to herself and smiled.

She reached out her hand and gently caressed the liquid beside her. Ripples emanated outward from where her hand touched. Once again her mind was aware of his telepathic presence, although their connection wasn't as strong now as it was when they had been joined.

Odo shifted into his solid form and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, Nerys." He gently kissed her forehead.

"That's an understatement." Kira giggled. She rested her head against Odo's chest.

"Indeed." Odo smiled.

---

It had been almost two weeks since Odo had returned. He and Kira spent all of their free time together.

Kira had just finished her shift and was sitting in Quark's Bar drinking a Bajoran synth ale.

Jadzia had just returned from her vacation with Worf. She was walking by Quark's and spotted Kira sitting inside by herself, so she decided to go in and say hello.

"Kira!" Jadzia smiled and sat in the chair across from Kira.

"Hi, Jadzia." Kira smiled.

"Kira, you're absolutely glowing! I was so worried about you when I left. You had been so depressed about…a certain someone."

Kira looked up from her drink and tried not to giggle.

"What is it Nerys? Wait let me guess…Shakaar? I know you mentioned going to Bajor before I left."

"No, it's definitely _not_ Shakaar." Kira grinned. She looked down at her drink, stroking the rim of the cup with her finger.

"Nerys! Come on! You have to tell me now! Don't keep me in suspense like this. You know how I hate that." Jadzia was slightly annoyed that her friend wasn't answering her question.

"It's…" Kira paused. "…it's Odo."

"Odo?!" Jadzia was surprised. That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Yes, he's come back. He came back about two weeks ago…I guess that was just after you and Worf left for your vacation."

"Oh Nerys! I'm so happy for you." Jadzia reached over and hugged Kira. "But I'm afraid I really must be going. Worf and I just got back. I just happened to see you in here. He's probably wondering where I am by now. You know how Klingons get so temperamental sometimes." Jadzia winked. "We'll definitely have to talk more later."

"Wait, I'll walk out with you. I should be going too. Odo and I are meeting for dinner later." Kira stood up. Something wasn't right. She felt light headed. She put her hand on her forehead and sat down quickly.

Jadzia caught her arm and stopped her from falling out of the chair to the floor. "Nerys, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Really. I guess I just got up too quickly."

Jadzia frowned at Kira. "Are you sure?" Jadzia wasn't quite buying it.

"Yes I'm sure. Come on, let's go."

Again as Kira stood up she felt a little dizzy, and balanced herself against the table.

"Nerys, we really should call Julian. He should have a look at you to make sure you're really alright. Because right now you don't seem alright." Jadzia was starting to get worried.

"I concur." Odo declared. He had felt that something had been wrong with Kira and rushed to Quark's as fast as he could.

"Come along, Colonel." Odo wrapped his arms around Kira's arm to help support her and led her to the infirmary.

"Odo, this really isn't necessary." Kira pleaded, as they stood in the corridor.

Odo said nothing as they entered Julian's office.

"Odo, Colonel. Is everything alright?" Julian looked up from his data pad.

"No." Odo said.

"Yes, Julian. Everything is fine." Kira smiled.

"No, it's not." Odo said firmly.

"Well, since there seems to be some disagreement, lets let a professional make that determination. Come on, Kira. Have a seat up here." Julian patted his hand on the examination table.

Kira rolled her eyes as Odo helped her sit up on the examination table.

Julian scanned Kira with his tricorder for several minutes without saying a word.

"Hmmm…" He finally said.

"mmm Hmm…" Several moments later he said it again.

Kira glared at Julian.

"Oh Prophets, enough with the 'hmms' Julian. Just get on with it already. What is all the 'hmming' about?" Kira was getting annoyed.

"Well Kira, I can't be too sure yet."

"But you must know something after scanning me with that thing." Kira was beginning to get even more irritated with Julian, that damn tricorder, this examination.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant." Julian finally said.

"What!???" Kira and Odo both asked at the same time.

"That's impossible."

"Apparently it's not so impossible, Colonel." Further readings from his tricorder confirmed what Julian had suspected.

"How?" Odo demanded.

"I think we all know how Odo." Julian smirked.

"You know what I mean, Doctor." Odo glared at Julian.

"I'm not really sure exactly how, Odo."

"Well now, you don't seem to know much do you?" Odo snapped.

"Ok, just stop this squabbling, the both of you. Julian, just tell us what you do know." Kira intervened.

"Well there seems to be a large amount of Odo's DNA throughout your system, Kira. An there's what appears to be a tiny…growth." Julian explained.

"What kind of growth?" Odo asked.

"A growth that contains both Changeling DNA and Bajoran DNA. As far as I can tell, it appears to be a normal pregnancy. Of course we've never had a Changeling/Humanoid pregnancy before, so I've got nothing to compare it to, and not much to go on. I do want to keep a close eye on you, Kira, and I don't you to get overly tired or stressed. If you sense anything wrong…any more dizziness, anything, you call me immediately."

Kira nodded.

"Why did Kira almost faint?"

"Ah yes…well from what I can tell the baby is taking nutrients from Kira at a much faster rate than a normal Bajoran pregnancy would."

"You mean it was hungry." Kira joked.

"Yes, actually. Kira, I'll prescribe a nutrient-rich vitamin mixture for you to intake 4 times a day. That should stop the feeling of dizziness. I'll have it ready in a jiffy."

Kira grimaced. She didn't look forward to some concoction Julian cooked up.

"Don't worry, Kira. It's really tastes quite good." Julian programmed the code into the replicator system.

"Julian, shouldn't I be sneezing about now?" Kira wondered. Bajoran women sneezed when they were pregnant. She sneezed when she carried the O'Brien's baby. Why wasn't she sneezing now?

"Normally I would say yes. But of course, this isn't a normal pregnancy. It's very…unique. But we can't rule anything out. Now, here's your prescription. I only prescribe one more thing…"

"What else now?" Kira winced.

"Rest. And lots of it."

"Thank you, Julian." Kira gave him a hug as she and Odo left the infirmary."

---

Kira was in her nightgown, already under the covers. Odo was in the next room preparing Julian's prescription for her. This time Julian had been right. It actually did taste half way descent. Almost like a thick Bajoran milkshake. But four! The first two that she had today were such a chore for her to finish. They were a little too gritty for her to enjoy as much as a real Bajoran milkshake. Now she was about to finish the last one…for today. She told herself she'd better get used to it. She'd be drinking them for the rest of her pregnancy, or until further notice from Julian.

She looked down at her stomach and gently patted it. "Hello, little one." She whispered and smiled. She still couldn't believe the events of the day. Things had moved much quicker than she'd ever dreamed or expected. Just a few weeks ago all she could do was hope and pray to the Prophets that Odo was safe, and that one day he would return to her. And now she was going to have a baby. Odo's baby.

"Is something funny?"

Kira looked up, a bit puzzled by Odo's question. Then she realized the big smile she had on her face.

"Oh, I was just talking to the baby."

"Did it talk back?" Odo joked.

Odo handed her the glass of the vitamin mixture, and slid under the covers with her.

"I still can't believe it, Nerys. A baby. I never could have imagined in my wildest dreams. Yet as happy as I am, part of me wishes I could go back there and share this with the link. Maybe then they'd realize that solids can be trusted."

"Odo. I have something for you."

"Oh?" Odo was intrigued.

Kira reached over and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She reached in and pulled out a small, hand carved, wooden box. It was wrapped in a piece of fine Bajoran silk.

"I've had these for a while." She said. "I wanted to give it to you many times, but I wanted to wait for the right moment. But there never seemed to be a right moment. Then you left the station, and I thought I'd never see you again." She handed the box to Odo.

He took it and slowly unwrapped the cloth. The box had beautifully hand-carved Bajoran designs all over it. He rubbed his hand across the box to feel the carvings. He carefully opened the lid.

"Nerys!" Odo gasped. "Are these what I think they are?" He finally asked.

"Yes, Odo. Look here, inside the lid of the box." She pointed to a small, platinum plaque that had an inscription. "Read this." She looked at Odo's face as he read it aloud.

"For my beloved Odo: my heart, my love, my lifeline. Kira Nerys." The inscription was in Bajoran. It was dated over a year ago, before he'd left the station. Odo was silent for several moments. "Nerys, I…I don't know what to say."

Kira smiled. She could feel his joy, and leaned over and kissed him. She took one of the betrothal bracelets and placed it on his wrist. He in turn, took the remaining bracelet and placed it on her wrist. The words of the female Changeling echoed in his mind 'Solids will never love you.' _She was definitely wrong about that_ Odo said to himself.

"Maybe you should wear this for me." Odo said after he'd stared at it and studied it for several minutes. "I'd hate to lose it." He said.

"Lose it?" _Odo doesn't lose anything._ She thought to herself.

"When I shape-shift, or when I am in liquid form."

"Of course, how silly of me. I hadn't thought of that." Kira smiled as Odo put the bracelet on her wrist.

Kira finished her vitamin drink, turned out the lights and snuggled under the covers.

---

The door chime sounded. Kira opened one eye and looked at the clock. "Who would be here this early on a Saturday?" Kira mumbled. She was just a little annoyed. After yesterday she had been looking forward to sleeping in and enjoying some time alone with Odo. She got out of bed and put on her robe and made her way to the door. Odo, still in liquid form, began to move around in the bed.

"Computer, lights." She said halfway through her living room. The door opened.

It was Jadzia. "Good morning, Nerys. I'm sorry to bother you so early. I was just on my way to the holosuite for a game of tennis. I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing since I never got a chance to talk to you after you saw Julian yesterday."

"Since when did you play tennis?"

"When Worf and I were on our vacation. They had games available every morning at the resort…and not holosuite either. Real games! It was great! I got so addicted to the game. I'll have to teach it to you sometime." Jadzia smiled.

"I'm sure I won't be playing tennis anytime soon." Kira joked.

"Why? Is something wrong? What did Julian say?"

"Nothing's wrong. In fact things couldn't be better."

"What is it then?"

"It seems I'm just a little pregnant."

"A little what?!"

Kira smiled and nodded.

"Oh my! Nerys! I didn't think that was possible?"

"Believe me, neither did I. Or Odo."

"Congratulations!" Jadzia said and hugged Kira.

"Please don't tell anyone else, Jadzia. We haven't told anyone else yet."

"I won't, Nerys. You have my word. But I'm afraid I really must be going now though. You know how Quark likes to charge double if you're late for a holosuite session." Jadzia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I keep running off like this. We'll have lunch or drinks at Quark's sometime soon! I promise." Jadzia darted off towards Quark's.

"I thought she'd never leave." Odo smirked.

Kira turned around and saw that Odo already had prepared another vitamin mixture for her. She took the glass and smiled.

"Good morning, my love. And thank you." Kira kissed Odo and took the glass from him.

Odo sat and watched Kira as she ate. She always ate with such gusto and even more so now that she was 'eating for two'. He enjoyed observing her.

"Odo, I'd like to go to Bajor."

"Is that such a good idea to go now?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Odo. I won't even tell anyone I'm coming in advance. It's best I go now while I can still travel."

"Alright, when should we go?"

"I think it's best I go alone, this time, Odo. Especially with possibilities of future attacks from the Dominion, it would be better for you to stay here."

Odo reluctantly agreed.

---

Odo walked with Kira to the shuttlecraft flight to Bajor. Because she was pregnant, she couldn't take a Starfleet shuttle by herself. She wasn't looking forward to a crowded public transit flight. Most of the passengers had already boarded. Kira hugged Odo goodbye. She started to walk the ramp to the shuttle. She turned around and looked at him one more time. She couldn't help but run to him and hug him once more before boarding the flight.

The shuttle finally arrived on Bajor. Kira had never been so glad to get off a shuttle. Because of her pregnancy it was hard for her to find a comfortable position for long. It had been a long day. Kira was tired.

She walked down the corridor and was surprised to be greeted by Kai Winn.

"Welcome, child. The prophets told me you would be coming."

"The Prophets?"

"Yes, child." The Kai hugged Kira. "But they didn't tell me you were pregnant. Not to worry. Come now. Let me show you to your room. You must be tired." The Kai reassured Kira and led her to a guest room that she had set up for her.

"Let me know if you need anything else. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kai. Thank you."

The Kai quietly closed the door and left.

A gentle Bajoran rain was falling. Kira loved to listen to the sound of it. She opened the window and looked outside into the darkness. She could make out some of the trees and flowering plants of the gardens. In the distance she could hear the sound of the creek. She took a deep breath to inhale the fresh air. It was so peaceful here. Yet Kira was not completely at peace. She missed Odo. And she worried about the possibilities of another war with the Dominion. She put her hand on her stomach. "Time for some nourishment, little one?"

Kira prepared one of the vitamin drinks. She got into her nightgown and ready for bed. She pulled the covers over her and slowly finished the drink. She reached into her bag on the floor next to the bed and pulled out Odo's picture. Kira wished he had come with her. She looked at his picture for a few minutes, rubbing it with her thumb. She kissed it and put it on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep looking at it.

---

The bright Bajoran sunshine shown through the window and woke Kira up. She opened her eyes and stretched. She heard the distant sounds of birds chirping, and the creek through the window she'd left open the night before. It was such a beautiful morning. No sign of the rain from the night before. She was anxious to get up and go for a walk in the morning sun.

Kira got dressed and walked out to the gardens. She walked along the path down the small hill to the creek. Halfway down the hill, she stopped. Bajoran Lilacs she thought to her self. They were her mother's favorite flower. She bent down to smell them. She put her hand on her stomach and wondered what her mother would think of her now, having her own baby. She wished she'd known her mother.

"Nerys!" Kira heard a familiar voice call out.

"It's so good to see you!" She heard the voice again, only it was closer.

Kira looked up towards the path and shielded her eyes from the bright sun with her hand. At the top of the hill she saw a tall, shadowy figure of a man walking towards her.

"Shakaar?" Kira recognized him as he got close enough to get out of the direct sunlight.

"What are you doing here Nerys? I must say I feel a little left out…I didn't know you were coming for a visit.

"No one did. I suppose I just needed some me time." Kira said. She was a little annoyed that he had interrupted her morning stroll. She really didn't want to be talking to Shakaar of all people right now.

"It's good to see you. I missed you." Shakaar kissed Kira on the cheek. "May I walk with you for a while?" Shakaar asked.

"Actually, I was meditating." Kira tried to get rid of him.

"My apologies for interrupting." Shakaar smiled. "Perhaps we can have a nice, quiet dinner tonight. Just the two of us? I know a quiet little spot, it's beautiful." Shakaar pleaded.

"Thank you for the invitation Shakaar, but really, I can't". She just wished he'd go away already.

"Nerys, I'd like us to have a new beginning, get to know each other again." Shakaar persisted.

Shakaar held Kira's hand and lifted it up to kiss it.

"Shakaar, please…don't." Kira started to pull her arm away from him. She tried to hide the bracelets under her sleeve.

"You're betrothed?" Shakaar was surprised to see a Bajoran betrothal bracelet on her wrist.

"Yes."

Shakaar took another look at the bracelet and noticed there were two of them. He had only noticed one before.

"But why two bracelets?" He inquired.

"Shakaar, please, don't. If you ever really loved me, if you still even care about me now, please don't ask any more questions." Kira pulled her hand away from him and ran back up the hill.

"Nerys, wait!"

Shakaar was left standing alone in the garden.

---

Kira decided to meditate quietly in the temple. Her run in with Shakaar was a little too close for comfort. She wanted more privacy. Maybe coming to Bajor wasn't such a good idea after all. She needed some time to meditate and calm her nerves. Perhaps the Prophets would give her a vision, a sign, anything about her and Odo and their unborn baby. She needed some time alone, to think, to meditate, without any interruptions.

"Hello, Kira."

She turned around and saw Captain Sisko standing behind her.

"Captain! This is a surprise. It's good to see you!" Kira hugged him. "You're in uniform?"

"Yes, I've already contacted Starfleet about returning to Deep Space Nine. The Prophets told me I could serve them better elsewhere, back on the station. They said they needed me to guard the wormhole. They also told me you would be coming. But they didn't tell me anything else specific. Do you have any idea what this is about Kira?"

"Odo spoke of a warning from the female Changeling about the possibility of some sort of attack."

"Odo?"

"Yes, Captain. He returned after he found out that the Founders had lied to him and never intended for there to be peace between the Dominion and the Federation."

"I suppose that's why the Prophets want me to go back to Deep Space Nine. It's starting to make sense now."

"There's something else, Benjamin."

"What is it?"

"Odo and I are getting married. We'd like you to perform the ceremony."

"Congratulations, Kira." Sisko hugged Kira.

"And I'm pregnant."

"You're what!?"

"Pregnant." Kira smiled.

"I'm sorry if I shouted. I was just a little surprised."

"Believe me, so were Odo and I."

"When are you going back to the station?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll be ready then to go back with you."

"Thank you, Benjamin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hello, child." Kai Winn greeted Kira as she walked back to her room.

"Hello Kai."

"Is everything alright child? Did you see the Emissary?"

"Yes, everything's fine…now." Kira sighed.

"Did something happen?"

"Just Shakaar…he started asking questions. Questions I don't want to have to answer…at least not now." Kira was cautious. She knew Kai Winn knew about her pregnancy, but she didn't know how much the Prophets had told her.

"What's troubling you, child?" The Kai had noticed Kira's concern.

"Kai, how much did the Prophets tell you?"

"Not much, child. Why?"

"Kai, what I'm about to tell you, I'd like to be kept in confidence, please."

"Of course, child." The Kai reassured Kira.

"It's about my baby's father."

"What about him dear?"

"Kai…Odo is the father of this baby."

"What? The Shape-shifter?" Kai Winn turned away from Kira. Kira could tell that the Kai was upset by the news.

"The Emissary has agreed to marry us." Kira continued.

Winn turned around. "Who am I to argue with the Emissary or the Prophets?"

"Thank you, Kai."

"Kai, Odo and I have decided not to tell anyone about this just yet. Only our close friends on the station know." Kira added.

"I think that is best. Odo's a Changeling…things could get difficult. Please be careful, child." Kai Winn replied.

"Thank you, Kai. The Emissary and I are returning to the the station tomorrow morning."

"Have a save journey, dear." Winn hugged Kira.

"Thank you, Kai. Goodnight."

---

The last two days had been almost unbearable for Odo. He hated being so far away from Kira. He hated sensing when things were wrong and not being able to do anything, to be there for her, to comfort her. He was glad that she would be coming home today.

Odo waited at the docking bay where the shuttle from Bajor would be arriving. He paced back and forth. He kept checking the time the shuttle was due back, each time the display said it was on time.

Finally the shuttle arrived. The airlock opened. The passengers streamed out. Odo kept looking for Kira, standing on tiptoes to get a better look to see if she would be next.

Kira was one of the last passengers off. She ran to Odo when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome back, Nerys." Odo was relieved she was back safely.

"Sorry I took so long getting off." Kira sighed. "My back is killing me. Those damn shuttles aren't made for pregnant women."

"I have a cure for that." Odo smiled.

"It'll have to wait for now. I brought someone back with me."

Odo looked towards the shuttle and saw Captain Sisko walking down the ramp.

"Captain, it's good to see you." Odo shook Sisko's hand.

"It's good to see you too, Odo. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Agreed."

A crowd began to gather around the three as they made their way through the Promenade to Sisko's quarters. Throughout the crowd the Bajorans were whispering to each other that the Emissary was back.

"Dad!" Jake ran to Sisko when he saw him on the Promenade. "I didn't know you were coming back! I missed you."

"Jakeo! I missed you too. I didn't know I was coming back either. It was all last minute." Father and son embraced each other.

"Brother, look! Captain Sisko's back. I wonder what that's all about?" Rom said to Quark as they stood by the door of the bar.

"I don't know, Rom. We're always the last to know anything around here."

---

Kira woke up early. This was the day that she and Odo had been planning for, waiting for anxiously…their wedding day. She was too excited to go back to sleep. She couldn't believe that she and Odo were finally going to be married. It had been several weeks since her trip to Bajor. There were no new visions from the Prophets for her or Kai Winn, nor were there any signs of a Dominion attack.

Kira got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Computer, Bashir 5."

Kira sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her data pad, making sure everything was checked off the 'to-do' list for the wedding.

As she sat and finished her vitamin drink, she thought about when she first met Odo during Cardassian Occupation. If you had bet her 1000 lita back then that she and Odo would ever be married she'd have bet against it. She smiled to herself.

Kira was so pre-occupied by her thoughts that she didn't hear Odo come in the room.

"Something funny?" He asked as he watched her smile.

"Oh, Odo…you startled me, I didn't hear you come in."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just remembering when we first met during the Occupation. Now look at us. Who would have thought then?" Kira squeezed Odo's hand.

"Indeed. Good morning, my bride." Odo said and kissed her on the cheek.

"What time is it?"

"0900." Odo replied.

"I suppose we better get ready then." Kira said.

The wedding took place in Captain Sisko's quarters. Odo and Kira wanted a private ceremony. This was the most private place they could think of to have it. The only attendees to the wedding were Dr. Bashir, Jadzia and Worf.

They had decided to have a simple, traditional Bajoran wedding. There was a short table with no legs set up in the middle of the room. On each side of the table was a pillow on the floor for the bride and groom to sit on. In the center of the table was a small bowl the couple would be drinking out of. Candles were lit throughout the room and the lights were dimmed. Hors d'oeuvres were on the dining room table for the small dinner celebration afterwards.

Jadzia helped Kira get ready in Captain Sisko's bedroom.

Kira wore a burgundy color dress made out of Bajoran silk.

"Nerys, you look beautiful." Jadzia smiled.

"I'm so nervous, Jadzia."

"So was I on my wedding day." Jadzia smiled at the memory of her and Worf's wedding.

"I guess that's it." Kira looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was complete. She took a deep breath.

"Wait just a second, Nerys. I have something for you." Jadzia opened a box that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Bajoran lilacs." Jadzia said. "I know it's not traditional, but I thought you might like to have them today."

Jadzia placed the bouquet in Kira's arms. Kira inhaled, as she smelled the flowers.

"Thank you, Jadzia. They're beautiful." Kira hugged Jadzia.

Odo waited patiently in the kitchen while final preparations were made. Odo had already 'shifted' into his attire. He wore a simple, Bajoran robe.

"Do I look ok Worf?" Odo asked as Worf walked over to the dining room table to eat an appetizer.

"Yes. You look fine, Odo." Worf observed.

"I'm nervous. I didn't think I would be. After all, Kira and I are already expecting a baby, we've been living together, I don't know why I should be nervous. Changelings don't get nervous."

"Odo, everyone is nervous on their wedding day…" Worf explained. "…even Klingons." He patted Odo on the back.

"Mmmhm." Odo grunted. He wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. He couldn't imagine Worf being nervous about anything.

"We're ready." Jadzia whispered as she peeked around the corner.

Captain Sisko was in full dress uniform. He stood beside the table in the middle of the room.

Jadzia walked out first, and took her place by Worf on his right. Julian stood at Worf's left.

Odo stood next to Captain Sisko.

Kira walked in the room carrying the bouquet of Bajorn lilacs. Odo smiled as he saw her. Odo sat down on his pillow. Sisko helped Kira sit down on hers. She placed the bouquet on the floor next to her.

Sisko poured the Bajoran drink in the bowl.

Kira watched The Emissary's every move, then she looked up at Odo. Odo had been staring at her the entire time. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

After a few moments of silence, The Emissary began the ceremony.

"Bore ah pre arrow key. Toll ah ta en para boresh. Pre ah." Sisko read the words from a small leather book.

"Pre ah." Odo answered and drank out of the bowl.

"Abrem. Varo ay tem." Kira replied as Odo gave her the bowl to drink out of.

Odo smiled at Kira. Kira smiled a little smile back. Up until that point she'd been too nervous to smile.

"And with these words, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Sisko continued. "You may kiss the bride." He nodded.

Odo and Kira stood up and kissed. Their friends congratulated them.

Everyone gathered around the dinner table.

"I'd like to make a toast." Captain Sisko stood and raised his glass of Champaign. "To Odo and Kira, two of my dearest friends. I wish you all the best and a marriage blessed with happiness and love. Shakala tie unsyor. Tevan akares kova antana kel." Sisko finished the toast with a Bajoran marriage blessing.

"To Odo and Kira." Julian said and raised his glass. Worf and Jadzia echoed the words as they raised their glasses.

"Thank you, Emissary. Thank you everyone." Kira said.

"Yes, thank you." Odo stood up. He continued. "I have something I'd like to say. I remember the first moment I saw Nerys. I think I fell in love with her even then when I saw her on during the Occupation, although back then I didn't even know what love was. I didn't even know what I was then. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Odo smiled.

Odo looked down and paused for a minute. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at this. Nerys, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for believing in me and showing me that with love anything is possible. And thank you for showing this Changeling what true love is."

"Oh, Odo, I love you." Kira wiped a tear from her eyes and kissed him.

"Mmm." Kira winced, interrupting their kiss.

"Is anything wrong?" Odo was concerned.

"No, everything's fine." Kira smiled. "The baby moved." This was the first time during the pregnancy that Kira had felt the baby move.

"Here, feel." She looked up at Odo and placed his hand on her stomach." She smiled.

"That's…amazing. I think someone's a little anxious to come out." Odo said.

"I think someone's a little hungry too." Captain Sisko joked. "I'll go get dinner."

"I'll help you, Benjamin." Jadzia offered.

"Alright old man."

Sisko always liked cooking. He was a natural in the kitchen. Cooking was one of his many talents, and one of his favorites. For this occasion he'd prepared a very special dinner: Oysters Rockefeller, Caesar salad, Chateau Briand, and Cherries Jubilee, and to top it off, a bottle of Dom Perignon '55. Kira and Odo smiled as they recalled Vic had prepared the same dinner in the holosuite on their first date.

"I'm stuffed." Jadzia commented.

"Me too." Kira said. "Thank you Benjamin, it was delicious."

"My pleasure."

They spent the rest of the evening celebrating.

"Nerys, you look tired." Odo had been observing her.

"I am." Kira yawned.

"Perhaps we should be going." Odo suggested.

"Alright. Goodnight, and thank you for making today so special, everyone." Kira said.

"Goodnight, Kira, Odo." Jadzia said. She smiled and hugged them both. Worf congratulated the couple and shook Odo's hand, and hugged Kira.

"Good night." Julian said. "I'd like to examine you tomorrow afternoon to make sure everything is alright now that little one is moving about." Julian patted Kira's stomach. He gave Kira a hug and shook Odo's hand.

"Thank you, for everything, Benjamin." Kira hugged Sisko.

"Your welcome. And it was my pleasure." Sisko shook Odo's hand. "Congratulations."

---

Back in their quarters, Kira and Odo got ready for bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Odo asked.

"Yes. It's just my back again." Kira winced.

"Here, let me." Odo massaged Kira's back.

Kira kissed Odo. "I love you, Odo. Today felt like a dream… a dream come true. I can't believe we're really married." Kira smiled.

"I wonder what the female Changeling would say if she could see us now." Odo asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. But what I do know is this kid of yours is hungry again."

"I'll be right back." Odo smiled and kissed Kira.

"Computer, Bashir 5." As he watched the replicator make the vitamin drink, the words echoed in his mind again. _Solids will never love you. They will only cause you pain._ Odo put the thoughts out of his mind and returned to Kira. Odo continued massaging Kira's back while she finished the vitamin drink.

"Mmm, that feels good." Kira said.

Odo nestled around Kira. Once again they were joined as one, sharing each other's thoughts.

---

"Good afternoon, Kira." Bashir said as Kira entered sickbay.

"Hi Julian." Kira smiled.

"How are you today?"

Kira smiled. "I've never felt better."

"Mmm." Julian smiled as he started to scan with his tricorder. "That was some celebration yesterday. Feeling alright?" He inquired.

Kira nodded.

Julian helped Kira up on the examination table and began scanning her with his tricorder.

"Well everything looks fine, you're perfectly healthy…and so is the baby." Julian smiled. "I'm going to reduce the vitamin mixture to 2 glasses per day. The baby isn't growing as fast now since it's nearing full term. The pregnancy has progressed a little faster than I'd expected."

Kira was relieved. She'd gotten used to the things, but that didn't mean she liked them.

"Well if you don't have any other questions, that's all for now. I'd like to see you again next week."

"Ok. I better get going. Odo and I have a date in the holosuite…Vic…"

"Vic? You two haven't visited him in quite a while."

"We know. We thought we'd drop by and let him know about the wedding, the baby. I know he's just a hologram, but after all, he is responsible for us getting together." Kira grinned. "We feel a little bad for not telling him before, but everything happened so quickly."

"Say hello to Vic from me."

"Thank you, Julian. I will." Kira said as he helped her down from the examination table.

---

Nog was on break from Starfleet and took his shore leave on the station. He enjoyed spending some time with Jake again as the two had been inseparable friends since childhood.

"Come here, Jake. I have something to show you." Nog said as the two entered his quarters.

Nog went over to a small box on the table, unlocked it and took of the outer metallic casing. He held the box as if it was his prize possession. He rubbed his hands together.

"C'mon, what is it, Nog?"

"I've been working on this during my entire semester. You're the first person I'm showing this to. This is going to help me graduate from Starfleet. With honors." He slowly lifted the black cloth cover off the clear glass box. The dark cloth was used to keep the light out of the box. As soon as Nog removed the cloth the little machines inside began jumping and crawling around.

"What is that?" Jake was intrigued. He bent down to get a closer look at 5 small machines. They weren't more than an inch in diameter. They were jumping and crawling around almost as if they were alive.

"Programmable probes." Nog smiled.

"They're machines? But they look like they're alive." Jake tapped the box.

"In a way they are. They thrive on electricity or light sources. I made these a little larger in size for demonstration purposes. Ideally they will be much smaller so they can get to places on a ship or station where no one else can reach for electrical repairs. Once programmed for a certain type of repair and released into the system, they will immediately go to the electrical source that needs to be repaired. No more guess work." Nog explained.

"What's the difference between these and other probes?" Jake inquired.

"Positronics." Nog smiled.

"Nog, I have to admit, that's pretty amazing." Jake praised his friend. "I can't believe you made these."

"Thank you." Nog grinned.

Jake was fascinated by the probes. He picked up the box by the handle to try to examine them more closely.

"No! Put that down Jake! They're very sensitive. And if the case ever was dropped or broken, I'd hate to think of what could happen since they're not pre-programmed yet!" Nog rushed over and tried to grab the box from Jake. He accidentally knocked the box out of Jake's hand. It went crashing to the floor and the tiny probes went scurrying across the room.

"Hurry! Catch them!" Nog pleaded.

Jake and Nog were on their hands and knees trying to catch the pesky little probes.

"I can't!" Jake yelled. "They're too fast!"

They watched helplessly as some of the probes escaped into the ventilation system. Others crawled up to the light fixtures and escaped through the ceiling tiles.

"Oh no." Nog sighed and covered his face with his hands.

---

Vic was on stage singing with the band as Kira and Odo walked into the holosuite program. They sat at the first table and listened while Vic finished the song.

"Hey kids! It's great to see you here again. I'd been wondering what happened to the two of you." Vic smiled.

"We've been a little busy." Kira said. She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Vic looked at Kira. "I can see! Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks, Vic." Odo said.

"Sing us another song, Vic." Kira suggested.

"Anything for you, doll-face." Vic pointed at Kira. He started snapping his fingers to the beat and the band started to play. Kira leaned her head on Odo's shoulder as they listened to the song. Kira giggled as Odo started to hum along.

_"…But each time that I do  
Just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin_

_ 'cause I've got you under my skin  
And I love you (when you're) und d er r r ma sk sk…"_

The entire holosuite image flickered as Vic tried to sing the last words of the song.

"Hey who's messing with the lights?!" Vic shouted and looked over at Kira and Odo for an answer.

"What's going on?" Kira asked Odo.

"I don't know…let's find out." Odo said. "Computer, end program."

They walked out of the holosuite and saw that Quark's Bar was in chaos. Some people were running to leave the bar. Others were seizing their opportunity and trying to loot the Dabo tables. Only half of the lights were working.

Quark was at the bar trying to control the replicator. It was spewing synth-ahol everywhere.

"Quark, what's going on?" Odo demanded.

"All hell is breaking lose is what's going on! There was some sort of power fluctuation. Now there's power outages, and things not working like this!" Quark banged his hand on the replicator. "STOP! You over there, put that down!" Quark shouted as he placed bowls under the replicators to try to catch the uncontrolled liquids pouring out. His brother Rom was running around trying to grab as many towels as he could.

Odo tried his com badge to find out if Ops could tell them what was going on.

"It's not working."

Kira tried her com badge. "Mine's not working either."

"Odo, help me get these people out of my bar, please!" Quark begged. "Things are getting out of hand!"

"I'll go to Ops and try to find out what's going on. You stay here and help Quark." Kira suggested.

Everyone stopped for a second when the lights flickered off and on again.

"Alright. Be careful." Odo kissed Kira on the cheek.

As Kira walked to Ops she noticed there were sporadic power outages throughout the station. It wasn't an isolated incident at Quark's.

"Captain, do you have any idea what's going on?" Kira asked Sisko when she got to Ops.

"We don't know yet. There are power outages and fluctuations all over the station. Half the communications aren't working either. We're doing scans now to try to find out what's causing this."

"Odo's at Quark's now trying to get things under control there. I'll go back and let them know just to hang tight till we get to the bottom of things."

"Alright Kira. We're trying to get communications fixed first. Hopefully we'll be able to tell you something soon."

Kira made her way back to Quark's. When she got there, the security door that Quark had installed was down. It was a much calmer scene than the chaos she'd left before. The lights were still on, but Quark was the only one inside. He was trying to clean up the mess. Kira didn't see Odo anywhere.

"Quark!" She tapped on the metal security door and yelled.

"Ah, hello, Kira." Quark walked over and opened the lock.

Kira walked inside Quark's and looked around in disbelief at the mess. Everywhere she stepped there was broken glass on the floor. Quark quickly locked the security door behind her.

"Is that really necessary Quark?" She said looking back at the door.

"After what happened today, yes. With all these power fluctuations I don't know how long the security force field would hold. Best decision I made to have these things installed." Quark tapped on the door. He went back to his cleaning.

"Do you know where Odo went?" Kira asked.

"No…I think he went with Rom to Engineering to make sure everything was under control there, some sort of emergency. They left in a hurry after we got everyone out of here."

"What a mess." Kira said as she looked around the bar.

"You can say that again." Quark sighed.

The power fluctuated again. This time the power went off completely in Quark's. The only light was from backup generator lights, and the lights from the Promenade shining in.

"Damn." Quark said under his breath and shook his head. He threw the towel down on the bar. Not only would he be able to finish his cleaning but he wouldn't be able to salvage any of the drinks from the replicator. He was losing money by the minute without any customers.

"Mmmm." Kira closed her eyes and moaned.

"Everything alright, Colonel?" Quark asked.

"I think so." Kira said as she sat down at one of the tables.

"I'd offer you a drink or something, but well…" Quark said jokingly and shrugged, looking around at the condition of his bar.

"I'm alright Quark, really. I just need to sit and rest for a few minutes." Kira sighed.

"Alright Kira, I'll be over here if you need anything." Quark walked over to the Dabo tables to count how many Dabo chips were missing.

"Aaah." Kira said a few minutes later.

Quark became more concerned about Kira and walked back over to her.

"Kira, pardon me for saying so, but I think we best get you to Dr. Bashir."

"I think you're right, Quark…I think I might be having contractions." Kira winced.

"Contra…wha…?! Isn't it too early for that?"

"Yes, that's what Julian estimated, but with this pregnancy, we don't really know for certain."

"Well let's get going then." Quark started to panic and rushed over to open the security door to open it.

"Oh dear." He banged his head against the security door.

"What now, Quark?!" Kira demanded.

"Rom never got around to installing the manual over ride drive."

"What manual over ride?" Kira asked.

"Yes…for the security reinforcement door. If the power goes out you need a manual over ride. I told him a thousand times to fix it." Quark moaned and shook his head in disgust.

"You mean we're trapped in here?" Kira shouted.

"There's a small trap door on the second floor by the holosuite entrance. We can squeeze through there." Quark explained.

"Quark, look at me. I'm as big as a house. Do you honestly think I can squeeze through a small trap door?" Kira snapped.

"Hmm, I guess not. This could be a problem."

"You're right this is a problem. A big problem. There's got to be another way out of here! I'm definitely NOT having this baby in this bar!"

"You're not having that baby in this bar!" Quark said at the same time. "Oh no, Kira. Don't look at me. I'm not helping deliver that baby!" Quark shook his head.

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled about it either. But you might not have any choice in the matter, Quark." Kira grimaced.

---

"Captain." Odo had made his way from Engineering to Ops.

"Odo, what do you have to report? Any idea what's causing this?" Sisko asked.

"Nothing yet, Sir. Everything seems to finally be under control on the Promenade and in Engineering."

"Our scanners haven't been able to pick up anything yet…I just don't understand what's causing this. All systems read normal." Sisko was deep in thought.

"Dad!" Jake ran into Ops with Nog.

"Not now, Jake. We've got a big problem." Sisko said.

"That's what we need to talk to you about." Jake explained.

"We?" Sisko hadn't noticed Nog come in.

Jake pointed over to Nog standing quietly near the doorway.

"Hello, Nog." Sisko raised his eyebrow. "What have you two done now?" Sisko knew with Nog around this couldn't be anything good.

Nog and Jake explained Nog's assignment and how it had escaped into the power system and causing all the problems on the station.

"Let me get this straight…posotronic probes?" Sisko asked. "That you made. Are causing all of this?"

"There's only one problem, Sir." Nog continued. "They weren't pre-programmed. There's no way to remotely retrieve them."

"Unless…you're a shape-shifter." Sisko suggested. "Odo, you'd be able to retrieve the probes, right?"

Odo hadn't even been paying attention to what they had been saying. He had felt that Kira was going into labor. He was staring blankly, concentrating on her thoughts.

"Odo, what is it?" Sisko asked and put his hand on Odo's shoulder.

"It's Kira, I believe she's going into labor." Odo finally answered. "I must go to her." He started to head to Quark's.

"Wait Odo. I'm sorry but we need you here. We need you to retrieve Nog's probes. Only then will the station return to normal." Sisko ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Odo reluctantly agreed.

---

-_This is definitely NOT relaxing.-_ Kira thought to herself -_I can't believe I'm stuck with Quark!-_

"AAAAAHHHHH." Kira let out a loud scream.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Quark whined. "Tell it to wait!" He begged.

"Quark, it doesn't work that way." Kira said. She began her breathing exercises. At least she'd been through childbirth before with the O'Brien's baby so she knew what to do. _Where's Odo_.

"Wait…I think I have some blankets in the back, I'll go get them." Quark ran off to the supply room. After several minutes he returned with two blankets and a large towel.

"This is all I could find. Here, lie down. You'll be a little more comfortable." Quark spread out one of the blankets on the floor and rolled up the other one for Kira to use as a pillow.

"Mmmmm." Kira moaned and rubbed her stomach. "Do you see its head?" She asked.

"Um, a what?" Quark was nervous and fidgety.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH." Kira let out a loud scream.

"The head Quark, the baby's head, do you see it?" Kira yelled.

"Uhh…no. No, I don't think so." Quark replied.

"Well either you do or you don't Quark. It's not that hard of a question."

"Maybe if you're not a Ferengi. Kira I'm doing my best."

"I'm sorry for yelling Quark, I know you are. Thank you."

The lights flickered back on.

"It looks like they might be fixing things." Quark said.

"Thank the Prophets." Kira sighed.

---

Odo had finally retrieved all of the probes.

"Thank you, Odo. You should get to Kira now. Ensign Daniels, reset the power relay grid and eps conduits. That should have our power up in no time."

"Odo to Dr. Bashir." Odo said over his com badge.

"What is it, Odo?"

"Meet me at Quark's. Kira's going into labor."

"I'm on my way."

"Don't let this happen again, Nog." Sisko ordered.

"No Sir, I won't."

"I'm going to write a letter to Starfleet about this."

"But dad! He won't graduate! Nog put a lot of work into this assignment."

"Jake, I didn't say it was going to be a bad letter. I'm going to inform them that I saw Nog's experiment in action, first hand. I can see how these probes might be useful. I think it needs a little fine tuning though."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Nog smiled.

---

"Quark! Open this door!" Odo yelled.

"Oh Odo! Dr. Bashir! I'm so glad you're here. We were trapped in here." Quark said as he opened the security door.

Julian and Odo rushed over to Kira.

"How are you feeling, Kira?"

"A lot better now that you two are heeeeeer!" Kira screamed again. Odo knelt down next to Kira and held her hand.

"Julian to Ops. Medical emergency, beam us to the infirmary."

"Odo, you might want to see this. We don't have long to go now." Julian said.

Odo watched in awe as he saw their baby being born. He had never felt such joy.

"It's a boy!" Julian said. "A healthy baby boy…I think." He handed the baby to Kira. "At least that's what he appears to be. It might be some time before we find out what his shape-shifting abilities are."

"Oh, Odo. He's beautiful." Kira smiled.

"This is all a bit overwhelming, Nerys."

"Here Odo, you hold him." Kira placed the baby in Odo's arms.

Odo was silent as he gazed with wonder into his son's eyes.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
